plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mob Cob
|variant of = |rarity = Super Rare |flavor text = Folks, meet the crusher himself, Mr. Mob Cob. Always the snappiest of dressers, Mr. Cob is a simple businessman who's looking to stop the Zombie force from encroaching on his hard-earned territory. }} Mob Cob is a Super Rare variant of Kernel Corn in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. He is shown to have a 1930's gangster theme and have wheat guns as his weapon. His description in the character selection screen states that his shots penetrate zombies, and he does slightly more damage in exchange for a slight decrease in rate of fire. His weapon has 45 ammo. He had been seen in certain parts of developer diaries, especially in the Backyard Battleground. A better glimpse of him was seen in the Multiplayer Beta trailer, and he was also a playable character in the actual beta of the game. He was the only Kernel Corn variant playable in the beta. Origins His name is a reference to The Mob, which is another name for the American Mafia, while his outfit seems to be based on a Mafia member from the early 20th century. Descriptions Stickerbook description Folks, meet the crusher himself, Mr. Mob Cob. Always the snappiest of dressers, Mr. Cob is a simple businessman who's looking to stop the Zombie force from encroaching on his hard-earned territory. In-game description Shots from his extremely damaging Cob Crusher pierce through multiple Zombie targets! AI Health *Easy: 90 *Normal: 120 *Hard: 150 *CRAAAAZY: 180 Primary weapon Mob Cob's primary weapon is the Cob Crusher. It has a slightly slower rate of fire than the standard Cob Busters, and will shoot through zombies if two are standing in the line of fire. Abilities Strategies Mob Cob can be one of the most damaging Corn variants in the game once you are skilled with using him. His primary weapon does lots of damage if you can continue hitting your opponents, and it discourages using teammates as shields due to the piercing effect of his weapon. Use the Husk Hop to get to high vantage points, and then chip away at your opponents- if they fail to take cover, you should be able to vanquish them quickly. If they attempt to get away, use your Butter Barrage and Husk Hop, to try to discourage that. Balancing changes Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * Gallery Mob_Cob.png|Mob Cob in-game Mob Corn Weapons.PNG|Mob Cob in action MobcobCloseUp.png|A close up of Mob Cob mastered mob cob bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the Mob Cob's bobble-head Trivia *He is one of two characters who can shoot through multiple enemies at once, with the second being Captain Flameface. **Camo Cactus and Camo Ranger also achieve a piercing upgrade that allows them to shoot through multiple enemies. *The leaf below his face is designed to resemble a tie. *He is the only Kernel Corn variant to not have Corn in its name. *Most of his AI names reference real-life gangsters from the 20th century: Jimmy the Husk references Jimmy the Gent, while Crusher Cobs may reference Pistol Pete. **Alternatively, Crusher Cobs may refer to his weapon, the Corn Crusher. *He is the only Super Rare Kernel Corn variant. fr:Épi Parrain Category:Plants Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Kernel Corn variants Category:Super Rare plants Category:Super Rare variants